I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rain gutters or eaves troughs and, more particularly, to an adapter which facilitates mounting an eaves trough to a building.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art eaves trough mounting adapters usually comprise a single downwardly extending flange which, if the adapter is properly installed, is spaced from a vertical surface adjacent the roof in a manner to provide a space into which the wall of the eaves trough can fit. However, the workmen who usually install such adapters oftentimes install them such that the downwardly extending flange is too close to the vertical wall adjacent the roof, making it impossible to insert the wall of the eaves trough into the space between the flange and the building. As a result, the wall of the eaves trough is placed outside the flange, which allows water draining from the roof to seep between the wall of the eaves trough and the flange and then to flow downwardly over the building wall surface causing the latter to become stained and dirty.
Alternative prior art adapters include very complicated devices which can be used only with specially designed or non-conventional eaves troughs. Such eaves troughs are much more expensive to manufacture than conventional ones. Further, from a practical viewpoint, it is very difficult to locate a source of a particular custom made or nonconventional eaves trough when replacement parts are needed.
There is, therefore, a need for an eaves trough mounting adapter, particularly for conventional eaves troughs, which can be installed on a roof easily, quickly, inexpensively, and in a manner to prevent water seepage down the walls of the building.